Some electronic devices are configured to receive power wirelessly. A user may place the electronic device on a charging surface of a wireless charging device to transfer power from the charging device to the electronic device. The charging device transfers power to the electronic device through inductively coupling between a transmitter coil in the charging device and a receiver coil in the electronic device.
In some instances, a wireless charging device is constructed to only transfer energy to a particular electronic device. This can increase the cost to a user who uses wireless charging for multiple electronic devices. Because each electronic device may operate only with a particular charging device, a user may be required to purchase multiple charging devices.